


How could he love you

by Bonniebird



Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [48]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: Nick comforts you after a jealous witch leaves you with some rather harsh wordsPart of my Valentine2021 event
Relationships: Nicholas Scratch (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Reader
Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150823
Kudos: 4





	How could he love you

The witches words still rang in your ears. “How could he love you?” You didn’t want the words to be true. After all Nick told you each day that he loved you. Every time he saw you he whispered it to you.

You’d been walking around the halls for a long while. Eventually you sat on one of the benches against the wall of a hall. You weren’t sure where exactly you were, you’d lost count in your circling of the academy. You stared down at your hands, lost in your tears and thoughts. The footsteps that hurried up the hallway were lost. It wasn't until someone sat next to you and gently reached out, placing their hands over yours that you looked up. Nick was frowning, worried on his face as he watched you.  
“(Y/N)? Prudence said that you seemed upset.” Nick muttered. You vaguely recalled the Weird Sisters calling after you, as you’d hurried away. You weren’t sure what the witches name had been but she’d been cruel with her words. “I heard what she said about you, the witch I mean. Agatha overheard and went to get her sisters but you ran off. Are you ok?”  
“They were right. I’m not very powerful and I always forget the words and what order they need to go in for a spell. I’m embarrassed. I love you Nick but I don’t understand how you…” You trailed off when he placed a hand on your shoulder, pulling you into a hug.  
“Come here. I love you, too.” Nick soothed. He pulled back and kissed your cheek. “That stuff comes with time. I love you for you (Y/N). You shouldn’t let some new witch convince you otherwise. They’re just jealous, they don’t feel like they fit in here. You do, you belong right here with me.”


End file.
